1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved coconut products and to their method of preparation.
2. The Prior Art
The moisture content of fresh coconut meat averages about 50%. Conventionally, coconut meats are dried, and often, specifically, desiccated in the country of origin. Drying not only provides storage benefits but also reductions in transportation expenses.
Dried coconut in various shapes, e.g., shreds, flakes, often sugar impregnated, are widely used in foods, particularly in desserts and candies, e.g., cakes, frostings and the like. The present invention relates to coconut products and to their method of preparation that are suitable for use as an ingredient in ready-to-spread frostings.
Coconut flakes or pieces are often added to frostings prepared from scratch. Certain problems arise, however, when coconut is added to conventional ready-to-spread frostings. Frequently, such frosting compositions contain water soluble colorants suitable for the flavor of the frosting, e.g., red for strawberry, yellow for lemon flavored, etc. When freshly prepared, the typically pure white coconut desirably provides an easily discernible contrast to the background of the colored frosting base. Upon storage, however, migration of the color material into the coconut piece can occur. The coconut loses its pure white, "fresh" appearance. The coconut is then undesirably less readily perceived since it has absorbed some of the color of the background or even becomes the same hue as the frosting base.
Unprotected coconut pieces can also experience moisture migration. The moisture content of the frosting base, typically about 18-20%, is higher than the partially rehydrated coconut pieces, typically about 14%. The water activity of the coconut is lower than that of the frosting. Upon extended storage, the texture of the coconut ingredient is adversely affected due to water migration.
Coatings could be applied to conventional coconuts which are impermeable to either water or water soluble coloring agents. Such coatings are not made without certain difficulties. The coatings must be continuous, stable, easy to apply or otherwise process, and not interfere with either the flavor or the texture of the coconut. Numerous coating or film forming agents suffer from one or more of these deficiencies. Fat coated coconut pieces, for example, are difficult to process without clogging machinery. Starch coatings readily come off the coconut pieces resulting in discontinuous coatings. Cellulosic coatings cause undesirable off flavors.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above problems can be overcome and superior coconut products provided by preparing coconut pieces having a coating of calcium set alginate sols. The coating provides a barrier to the migration of both moisture and water soluble coloring agents. The present invention also provides for methods for preparing such coated coconut products.